1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical take-off and landing aircraft, and more particularly to a vertical take-off and landing aircraft propelled by an electric fan and a vertical take-off and landing aircraft control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flying devices propelled by electric fans have been proposed as vertical take-off and landing aircrafts (VTOLs). Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-125976 (JP-A-2005-125976), for example, describes a flying device that achieves increased craft body stability and thus improved safety during flights with the operator's seat surface positioned below the rotation plane of the fans and with a drive source for driving the fans disposed under the operator's seat surface so that the gravity center of the flying device is suspended from above by the thrust of the fans disposed at the front and rear of the craft body during flights.
The above vertical take-off and landing aircraft requires a power source such as a battery for electrically driving the fans. However, the power source such as a battery can supply only a limited amount of electricity, which unfavorably restricts the flight duration of the vertical take-off and landing aircraft. Therefore, vertical take-off and landing aircrafts with longer flight durations have been desired.